


Agents of Time

by Bearcalledred



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearcalledred/pseuds/Bearcalledred
Summary: What is destiny? Real, true destiny. And time? Can they truly ever be changed? Are they as flexible and traversible as thoughts and ideas, or is the idea of traveling along their roads freely a mere illusion?To those agents who do just that, there is no clear answer. Destiny is highly individual, it seems. And fickle. Very fickle...This fic takes place in the OOT game universe and follows the standard story line, more or less. It follows through the prospective of Ganondorf, Link, and third person depending on the scenario. I find it difficult to describe anything that I do, so enjoy this short beginning chapter.





	Agents of Time

I recall vividly my initial thoughts on him, the Hero of Time. He was but a boy then, peering in through the castle window on the tips of his toes. It was the fairy that I noticed first, her blue glow slipping just out of sight beyond view of the window before I could see. The blue glow of the eyes below her could not, however. Try as they might. It was just a moment that I met his curious eyes, more boyishly naive than say, angry or distrustful as most of the eyes upon me that day had been. He ducked away a moment later, after I had noticed him.   
I was darkly amused. Coming into the Hyrule Castle had granted me a thousand secret eyes and curious stares like his, yet his were the only eyes I could particularly remember. I knew that Princess Zelda had something to do with this boy with a fairy. Perhaps a game? No, Princess Zelda was not the type for games and fairytales. She must have believed that this boy was significant somehow. But that was the last I thought of him, until he was shown to be more significant than I had initially believed.   
I heard of the fairy boy from the forest again when he had already come into possession of two of the spiritual stones I was after. Someone else retrieving these stones after I had cursed their guardians was not something unexpected. I intended such. I expected them to fall from their guardians’ hands after the deleterious results of my curses ran their courses, and for them to be found by opportunists, or perhaps one ambitious opportunist. I would then relieve them of their opportunity. Imagine my surprise to find two curses broken, and stones gone. Two whom had they gone?   
As necessary, I began to observe this boy in various manners of disguise and concealment. Not too closely: he was quite perceptive. It was as if he could feel my presence at times. More and more, as I watched him, it became obvious that the boy was quite extraordinary. Zelda had been wise, of course, to notice it in him. His courage would not falter. His courage…yes. Before long, I understood the significance of the fairy boy. I understood who he would be.

The little hero looked a might conflicted with the Goron’s Ruby in his hands, Goron’s bracelet around his wrist. He must have been thrilled with himself and his adventure. I could see that he so desperately wanted to tell someone: to show them his treasures, to tell of the beasts he fought, the people he had met. He struck me as a remarkably lonely boy. I knew very little of his past prior to seeing him through the castle window that day. The ruby winked red against his face a moment…before being safely stowed away. For now, he could put the integrity of his mission before his own needs. 

And so, I knew of the one fulfilling the part of my plan to enter the Sacred Realm. It was unexpected, but it fit my needs. The boy was brave, and the boy was valiant, but he stood no chance against me, fight as I knew he would. I allowed him to proceed to the Zora. I knew he would solve the puzzle; he would slay the monster; he would break the curse; he would obtain the Zora’s Sapphire. With his bravery, his earnest heart, he would win the trust of all around him. The girls were particularly fond of him. Of course, they would be. It brought memories of my youngest years in the desert among the Gerudo. I was considered a ‘hero’ just as the young boy named Link was. 

Link continued to succeed, and my plan was proceeding as expected. My time had come to drive Zelda from the castle. My aim was not to catch her. It was to force the treasure from her possession…into the hands of the one with her trust. The one with all the necessary keys to the Sacred Realm. His head had been filled with tales of prophecy and destiny: he would act bravely and open the Realm. 

My next memory of him was of my first face-to-face interaction with him. He looked bewildered at what had just happened: Zelda speeding away from the castle….and me. I looked down at the shock on his face, feeling satisfied to be seen at last and to have intimidated him in such a way. But the intimidation lasted only a moment before his bravery returned to him, sword drawn. Good. We could not have the holder of the Triforce of Courage being sheepish, could we? It was easy to work him up with words: to appeal to his relatively new role as a hero. I would not destroy him now. He was needed to open the realm, and what happened then I did not know. I could destroy him after that…So I knocked him down. The scalding anger was plain on his face. He stood no chance and that was clear. To be knocked down by this man that Zelda had warned him about after all his victories thus far, yes. It hurt. 

Zelda left behind the relic Ocarina, and everything occurred as I had planned. I was only surprised to find that the boy had been taken into the Sacred Realm. I was able to enter after him and I observed. He was taken in by time, chosen it seemed. It made sense to me then. The sword he clutched in his small hands was almost longer than he was. He was no Hero of Time in such a state. I was aware that he would emerge after a determined amount of time when he had grown. It would be years, but I would be there at that moment to catch the tender new adult as emerged from his chrysalis of time, still as tender as the youth he was when he entered.


End file.
